catghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Banana
'''Banana 'is the game accompanying CatGhost 5 Banana. It is set in the attic that was seen in the episode, and features several jars that can be collected by the player while being hunted by Elon. See Robert D. for the character from CatGhost 5. Gameplay The player is in the attic and can turn left and right by pressing the A and D key, respectively. The player's mouse cursor is changed to a small crosshair, from which emanates a light which can be turned on and off using the right mouse button. When looking around the attic, the player will occasionally find jars in random locations. Clicking on these jars with the left mouse button will bring the jar closer to the player and show a message. Inside the jar will be a small "light" in one of 5 colors (white, blue, yellow, purple, or green) and a short message. After about 30 seconds, the silhouette of Elon's cat form will appear in the bottom right part of the attic's window. When the player shines the light on her, she will quickly move away. After this initial encounter, the player will begin hearing a strange sound like hissing gas that will grow louder when moving the mouse or turning. When this sound is at its loudest, Elon's demonic form will suddenly appear and attack the player as a jumpscare, after which the game will immediately close. Elon's demonic from can also occasionally be seen in other places, hiding behind the cages. Jar Messages ''Main article: Banana/Jar messages Each jar that is picked up will have a message associated with the color of the light inside the jar. It is unknown what each color represents. See also: ''Minor characters for a list of several characters, many of which are mentioned in the jars.'' Secret Ending There is a random chance that the mirror from CatGhost 3 Window will appear in the middle of the room, showing the Watcher. If the player turns the torch off or looks away, the mirror will disappear. If the player continues looking at the mirror, there is a chance the game will display a fake "error" message, after which it will jump straight to a close-up of the Watcher, and then the game will exit. There is a very small chance that the crash that occurs when looking into the mirror will show a series of colours and sounds that make up a code. The hex values of the colours, when put together, form the word "youremember.jpg", and the tones are the notes C, D, E, A, and G. When put together, these form a link to a large hidden painting on the ''Cat Ghost'' Website that shows Elon and Naarah sitting on a cliff togetheryouremember.jpg. This painting foreshadows a scene from CatGhost 7 Key. Trivia * In the game's Properties, its file description, product name and copyright all read 'KAS'. * The fake error message when the Watcher attacks mentions it being all-knowing and uncontrollable. * The image that links to the game's download at the end of the episode is a scrambled black-and-white image of Naarah. ** It is taken from a piece of concept art. * TheGoon got a hint for youremember.jpg on January 7, 2018 by the creators of CatGhost in a form of an email. This email that was sent to TheGoon tells players to "Keep looking into the reflection."https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DS_hQ27VwAA-5Oq.jpg:large Gallery Gameplay Elon.png|Elon looking at the player. Jar-0.png|Finding a jar. Jar 2.png|One of the jars. Banana elon stare1.png|Elon stalking the player. Banana elon popup1.png|Elon jumping out at the screen. Banana elon popup2.png|Ditto. Elon screamer.png|Attacking the player. bananawatcher.png|The Watcher as she appears in Banana. Spt creep 934 2120.png|Ditto, extracted from the game files. errortext.png|The text from the error message. Various Dlpic 5.jpg|The image that links to the game's download at the end of CatGhost 5. Dlpic 5 unscramble.png|Ditto, unscrambled. youremember.jpg|The image discovered by decoding the sounds and colours form the secret ending. bananareflectionemail.png|The email sent to TheGoon hinting to the fake error message ending. References Category:Games